Defence industry of Tabi'atstan
The defence industry of Tabi'atstan is a strategic sector of the Tabi'atstani economy and of great economic significance. Tabi'atstan is a significant player in the global arms market and is one of the the largest conventional arms exporters in the world. History Since the formation of the USSRT in 1925, the Tabi'atstani government has stressed self-sufficiency as an important aim, including in the production of armaments. After the end of the Second World War, the defence industry switched focus towards the export market, although a few Tabi'atstani designed defence systems have been adopted by the Tabi'atstani armed forces. Beginning shortly after the end of the Second World War, the USSRT took action to lower reliance on imports of military goods, attempting to produce its own cheaper domestically manufactured military equipment as well as license-produced versions of foreign hardware. By the 1970s, Tabi'atstani military equipment approached the quality of Czech produced equipment, and the sale of Tabi'atstani military products became an important source of hard currency for the Tabi'atstani economy. By this time, the USSRT was capable of producing all basic equipment and a wide variety of advanced systems, including armoured vehicles, aircraft, and combat ships. With the beginning of the Tajdeed reforms in the 1980s and the realisation that military spending needed to be further controlled to maintain the economic viability of the USSRT, the Tabi'atstani arms industry moved towards upgrading and modernising existing systems as well as developing new ones to extend the service life and effectiveness of military equipment already in use with the Tabi'atstani armed forces, and the defence sector also shared research and development breakthroughs with civilian industry to maximise economic impact. In 1981 the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Air Force took delivery of over 200 Kh-22 missiles, giving the force a vastly improved stand-off capability. Following their successful use against Bordorian targets during the Bordorian-Krakozhian War, more were purchased for use both by the TRAF and also the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Naval Aviation. During the late 1980s, Tabi'atstani engineers were given the opportunity by the Soviet government to study the T-64 tank, as it was being replaced in front-line units by the newer T-80. These studies contributed to the development of Tabi'atstan's own Bahador main battle tank. In the aftermath of the collapse of the Soviet Union, the Tabi'atstani defence industry signed numerous license-production agreements with companies in the ex-Soviet states, taking advantage of the situation to gain access to numerous advanced military systems previously barred from export due to them being considered state secrets by the Soviet government. In 2000, a deal was signed with the Ukrainian company KMDB (Kharkiv Morozov Machine Building Design Bureau) under the presidency of Leonid Kuchma in Ukraine for T-64 main battle tanks to be produced in Tabi'atstan. Ultimately, the beginning of the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War delayed the beginning of mass production until 2004. Similar agreements were also signed for purchase and production of the more advanced T-80 tank as well. The dissolution of the Soviet Union also saw the proliferation of missile technologies to Tabi'atstan. In 1993, designs of the RK-55 Relief long-range cruise missile were transferred from Russia to Tabi'atstan, as the missile had been banned from use by the Soviet Union and its successor state, the Russian Federation, under the terms of the Intermediate-Range Nuclear Forces Treaty, and was hence useless to the Russian Armed Forces. In 1995, a license-production agreement for the Kh-55 was also finalised between Russia and Tabi'atstan, with a complete production facility being transferred as well. In 2000, Russia proposed to sell the 3M-54 Kalibr, a derivative of the RK-55, and it entered Tabi'atstani service shortly afterwards. By the end of 2017, a quarter of Tabi'atstani armaments factories had either begun to or had replaced the majority of their workers with robots capable of building artillery shells, bombs, and rockets, including more sophisticated ammunition such as guided bombs equipped with computer chips and sensors, with each robot being five times as productive as a human worker. For instance, one bomb assembly line that previously used more than 100 workers was reduced to three, stayed in blast shelters, with one worker overseeing the production process via an array of control consoles and the other two completing processes that are too difficult for robots such as connecting fine, loose wires inside a bomb. Part of the reason for this change is that young people are no longer interested in working in ammunition plants, many of which are located in sparsely populated, remote locations for safety and security reasons. The manufacture of these robots required the development of new technologies, for example mechanical arms that draw energy from compressed air instead of electric motors to avoid static electricity that could cause an explosion. Furthermore, it has created new jobs in fields such as control optimisation, hardware maintenance and technical upgrades. Management Unlike many other industries in the Tabi'atstani economy, military manufacturing does not follow the principle of workers' self-management as it is considered to have a special strategic role. As such, whilst workers are allowed to set prices for military equipment produced by their factory, this is only within the strict guidelines set by the government, helping to lessen concerns in the military about inflation and worker wage demands affecting the cost of arms. Manufacturers *Alinejad Design Bureau - Aircraft manufacturer *Barazkand Plant - Small arms manufacturer *Du Arms Plant - Small arms manufacturer *Guiting Shipbuilding Industry Company - Shipbuilding company *Kandjazire Transport Engineering Factory - Heavy vehicle manufacturer *Kevorkian-Bogomolov Design Bureau - Aircraft manufacturer *Krivoukhov Machine-Building Plant - Small arms and gun manufacturer *Lukov Design Bureau - Aircraft manufacturer *Nefrit Design Bureau - Submarine manufacturer *SPO Obsidian - Small arms manufacturer *Payegar Shipbuilding - Shipbuilding company *Sapfir Design Bureau - Submarine manufacturer *Sharov Helicopter Design Bureau - Aircraft manufacturer *SPO Sila - Rocket and aircraft manufacturer *Tabi'atstan State Shipbuilding Corporation - Iceberg Central Design Bureau - Shipbuilding company *Yanbirtvagonzavod - Heavy vehicle manufacturer *Yuzhnyy Design Bureau - Shipbuilding company *Zhenzhu Design Bureau - Shipbuilding company Defence production Many Tabi'atstani vehicles have an XJ number, from the Farsi words "خودرو جنگی" (Khodro Jangi; the Persian letter "خ" may be transliterated as either "X" or "Kh") meaning "fighting vehicle". Other equipment may have an ALG number, from the Farsi word "الگوی" (Algowa) meaning "pattern" or "model". Aircraft *Kevorkian-Bogomolov Ahbod - Stealth UCAV *Kevorkian-Bogomolov Zagh - UCAV *Lukov JF-54 **Lukov JF-55 - Light fighter **Lukov JF-56 - Carrier-borne light fighter *Lukov Lu-32 - Multirole combat aircraft *Lukov Lu-37 - Interceptor/strategic bomber *Lukov Lu-156 - AEW&C aircraft/ASW aircraft *Sharov Sha-18 - Transport helicopter Aircraft upgrades and components Missiles Medium range (MRBM) Short range (SRBM) Cruise missiles *Aghrab - Intermediate-range cruise missile Anti-tank missiles *Kolos - Anti-tank guided missile Surface-to-air missiles *Palangine - C-RAM and short-range SAM system Air-to-ground munitions *Puyandegan (missile family) Air-to-air missiles Naval missiles Torpedoes *RGB-60SPNR - Underwater Rocket Guided Bomb Armoured vehicles *Argamak - Armoured personnel carrier *Bahador - Main battle tank *Bargh - Tank support combat vehicle *BMD-1 - Soviet BMD-1 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BMD-2 - Soviet BMD-2 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BMD-3 - Soviet BMD-3 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BMD-4 - Soviet BMD-4 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BMP-1 - Soviet BMP-1 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BMP-2 - Soviet BMP-2 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BMP-3 - Soviet BMP-2 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BTR-70 - Soviet BTR-70 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BTR-80 - Soviet BTR-80 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BTR-90 - Russian BTR-90 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BTR-D - Soviet BTR-D produced under license in Tabi'atstan *Biryuza - Amphibious light tank *CA Zhanshi - Infantry mobility vehicle *Dorna - Medium tank *Farnah - Main battle tank *Hayyeh - Armoured car *Gadyuka - Armoured car *Gerdbard - Airborne tank destroyer *Groza - Self-propelled anti-aircraft gun *KyL Shetab - Armoured scout car *Lakposht - Armoured personnel carrier *Marbozorg - 4×4 medium armoured car *Natars - Armoured personnel carrier *Natars II - Armoured personnel carrier *Parvane - Light tank *Pasdar - Armoured personnel carrier *Salar - Tabi'atstani upgraded T-72 main battle tank *Shamshir - Tracked amphibious infantry fighting vehicle *Siahgush - Wheeled tank destroyer *T-64 - Soviet T-64 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *T-72 - Soviet T-72 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *T-80 - Soviet T-80 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *T-90 - Russian T-90 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *Taghat - Main battle tank *Tahdid - Multiple Rocket Launcher *Temsah - Armoured personnel carrier half-track *Zanbur - 4×4 light armoured car Other vehicles *Murche - Military engineering vehicle Mortars Artillery *A-80 Roza - Self-propelled supergun *Vishnya - Self-propelled artillery Rocket artillery Small arms *AK-74 - License-produced Soviet assault rifle *AKM - License-produced Soviet assault rifle *AlgB-28 - Shotgun *Krivoukhov MA - Carbine assault rifle *PD-77 - Light machine gun *PD-90 - General-purpose machine gun *Rouzab 21G Boats and ships *Baran-class tank landing ship *Doshman-class guided missile cruiser *Grom-class air defence cruiser *Haique-class missile boat *Jasur-class missile boat *Karegaran-class aircraft carrier *Marmahi-class surveillance ship *Modafee-class destroyer *Navodneniye-class frigate *Pasandide-class frigate *Shekarchi-class corvette *Shenjiu-class frigate *Ustoychiyy-class destroyer *Yurenev-class aircraft carrier Submarines *Konek-class *Pasdar-class Outdated equipment The following products are no longer in production. Aircraft Missiles Cruise missiles *Fengbao - Intercontinental cruise missile *Glupysh - Long-range cruise missile *Krylatyy - Theatre cruise missile *Zevs - Medium-range cruise missile Armoured vehicles *Kosa - Medium tank *T-55 - Soviet T-55 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *T-62 - Soviet T-62 produced under license in Tabi'atstan Other vehicles Mortars Artillery Rocket artillery Small arms *Krivoukhov A-61 - Assault rifle *PPTs-2 - Submachine gun Boats and ships *Arremahi-class torpedo boat *Atakuyushchiy-class missile boat *Besprestanno-class torpedo boat *Davam-class gunboat *Enqelab-class destroyer *Ettehad-class battleship *Farnavazebad-class destroyer *Fenglang-class submarine chaser *Ghavi-class torpedo boat *Haiou-class gunboat *Jiefang-class gunboat *Khorosani-class cruiser *Laleh-class destroyer *Otmshcheniye-class missile boat *Pashe-class torpedo boat *Payegar-class destroyer *Pylayushchiy-class gunboat *Shur-class torpedo boat *Truzhenik-class gunboat *Voskhodyashchiy-class destroyer *Vozrozhdeniye-class cruiser *Zhu’an-class cruiser Submarines *Alef-class attack submarine *Dal-class attack submarine *Kaf-class attack submarine *Lam-class attack submarine *Mim-class attack submarine *Pe-class attack submarine *Sin-class attack submarine See also *Aircraft industry of the USSRT *Economy of the USSRT *Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army *Science and technology in the USSRT Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military industry by country Category:Economy of Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan